


The Bell Tolls for Thee

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Graphic Description, Loss of Control, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Own Risk, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Torture, Triggers, based off some old kink meme fills, before what the coordinate was was clear, tagging everything to be sure, this could probably count as a kink meme fill but i'm not going to put it in that collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It really wasn’t Eren anymore, Reiner and Bertholdt were both sure of it. Something inside him died with Armin. The thing that took his place was a monster.(Originally a kinktober prompt, day 9, posted separately)tw: graphic depictions of violence, torture, rape, suicidedo not read if this makes you uncomfortable





	The Bell Tolls for Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted separate from the kinktober prompts despite initially being a kinktober prompt pulled from twitter.  
It was a nice writing exercise, but... I don't want to write anything like it again. It really isn't something I would enjoy reading myself, but I thought I would push myself to write something I wasn't used to.

_It hurts… it hurts… it hurts… _

_“Sorry, Bertholdt. Sorry, Reiner. Looks like it’s lights out for you two,” Zeke said, sitting atop the cart titan. He was badly injured himself. Reiner couldn’t see anything, the cloth over his eyes blinding him. But his stomach dropped at the sound of Zeke and Pieck fleeing, the sharp edge of a blade pressed tightly against his throat. They were being abandoned? There were so many voices floating around…_

_“Hurry! Quick! We have to save him!”_

_“Which titan should we take?”_

_“The colossal! Hurry!” Reiner began thrashing at the threat of Bertholdt being eaten, getting a swift kick in the ribs. Who was that? _

_“Wait, Erwin is alive!”_

_An argument devolved. Armin or Erwin? Fuck them both, they wanted to eat Bertholdt! Reiner tried screaming, getting another kick in the ribs as his screams were muffled by the gag._

_“Everyone get out of here right now! I don’t want Erwin to eat one of you instead of Bertholdt!” That was definitely Levi. Reiner felt his body get picked up and moved, but couldn’t feel anything else. He tried thrashing more, to no avail._

_“No…! No! It didn’t work…?” _

_“I injected Armin… but he was dead when I injected it. They’re both gone,” Levi sounded… some type of way. Upset, for sure. _

_“We need to execute these two right now!” That was Mikasa. Reiner felt tears flow down his cheeks, horrified at the idea of them hurting Bertl. Kill him, torture him, but let Bertl go… he wanted to abort the mission before they even made it to the wall…_

_ “No. We take them back, we can execute them later. We could get a lot of useful information from these two…” Hange, for sure._

Reiner’s head pounded as he struggled to breathe with the tie gagging his mouth. They had taken off his blindfold so he could see. His arms, his legs… they were all gone, as were Bertholdt’s. Their torsos were kept in the wagon headed back to the interior, Levi and Mikasa staring them both down, ready to cut off their limbs at a moment’s notice to keep them from turning back into titans. 

The look on Eren’s face… true, pure, cold-blooded malice. Reiner’s blood ran cold at the sight. He turned his head and could see Bertholdt was also looking at Eren, fear in his eyes. 

“I’ll make sure you two suffer… the most painful deaths possible,” Eren threatened lowly. It was horrifying. When he yelled about killing titans it wasn’t so… real, tangible, directed at him. Eren was going to kill them. “You killed Armin, he was the bravest of all to the end. You traitors, you cowards,” Eren said, eerie in his calmness. 

How much time had passed since they lost? 

Reiner screamed in pain, as did Bertholdt, when Mikasa and Levi re-amputated their limbs. Tears flowed out their eyes, earning punches from Eren. 

“Why are you crying? Upset you didn’t kill us all?” Normally the others would stop Eren from acting like this, but everyone stood by silently, watching with dead tired eyes. Even Connie seemed to not care anymore. 

It felt like an eternity before they were brought back to the interior, sleep nearly impossible with them getting their limbs amputated so often. How many arms and legs had they thrown out the side of the wagon on the way back to the interior? 

They were imprisoned in the same underground cell, each of them with a chain around their neck attached to opposite walls, their arms chained to the wall as well. Their legs were free, but they were chained low enough to the ground they’d never be able to stand. 

Reiner gritted his teeth together and sobbed. “I’m sorry! Bertholdt! I… wanted you to get home… even if I couldn’t, I wanted you to,” The tears burned his eyes, Reiner unable to wipe at his face because of his arms being chained. 

Bertholdt cried too, wanting so desperately to hold Reiner and tell him everything would be okay. Everything was clearly not going to be okay, both of them abandoned by their backup and Annie in a crystal somewhere. “Reiner… we couldn’t have prevented this… it’s not our fault, the world is just… a horribly cruel place,” 

“Bertholdt, I love you, no matter what they do to me please remember that,” Reiner choked out. 

“I love you too, Reiner…” 

The days were horrendous. Torture day in, day out, for god knows how long. Cutting them open, but not progressing to vivisection that would kill them. Cutting their limbs off despite the lack of threat of them assuming titan form. Beating them senseless and knocking their teeth out. Forcing one to watch while the other got all the torture. Gouging out their eyes and making them _listen_ to the other be tortured. 

They really were island devils, weren’t they? Weren’t they…? 

Eren seemed to like coming down to torture Reiner more than he liked torturing Bertholdt. Said he hated him more, that his betrayal cut deeper. A lot of Bertholdt’s torture doubled as Reiner’s torture as he was forced to watch. Most of the time, however, Reiner was the main target for Eren. 

Levi and Hange were more privy to treating them equally, so that favoritism didn’t mean Bertholdt had gotten off easy by any means. Hange seemed partial to starving them for days at a time followed by excessive force-feeding. Levi had branded them both, experimenting to see if those would heal. They did. Both wound up sobbing and begging for death, cursing the regeneration they both relied on so heavily. Why wouldn’t they just stop healing? 

“Hey, hey,” Levi had said when he came down one day. “You two are going to be executed soon. Should be a good turnout,” Hange followed shortly after, Reiner recoiling at the sight of the device she used to tear out all his fingernails. 

Their fingernails regenerated so fast, she could have fun with that one _all day._

“Eren wanted to be the last one to torture you, said he had something special in mind. We’ve gotten just about everything we can from you, so we’ll let it slide, whatever it is,” Hange added, prepping the device. “So when he comes around again, well, the bell tolls for thee, as they say!” 

Bertholdt cowered at the sounds of Reiner’s fingernails being ripped out again. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of Reiner’s legs being flayed. “Hey, hey, it’s your turn,” Levi said. Bertholdt cowered at the threat, then screamed at the follow-through. 

They sat alone and silent for what felt like years, Reiner occasionally mumbling “I’m sorry, Bertl,” over and over again and both of them crying intermittently. They barely touched the meager food they were given, but ate some to prevent Hange from coming and force-feeding them out of necessity rather than torture. Their muscles withered away as time went on, both of them losing weight. 

Finally the day came when Eren returned, his demeanor much more calm than usual. “Hello, Reiner. Bertholdt. Ready for the big day tomorrow?” He asked as though something exciting were about to happen. Both stared wordlessly at him, their eyes sunken in. “Well, actually, I don't think you'll see tomorrow. We’re making plans to finally travel beyond the walls, to the ocean. It’s… too bad Armin isn’t here to see,” Eren added sadly. 

Reiner and Bertholdt both stared blankly at Eren, neither responding. They hated that Armin died. They really did. But the world really was just that cruel. 

“I wasn’t sure what would make your ends the most excruciating for a while, but I noticed something and saw it for myself multiple times. I can hurt you both, but it’s worse for both of you when the other is hurt instead,” Eren went on, “What if one of you hurts the other? How would it feel if the one you loved most was the one making you hurt?” 

“What… are you going to do…?” Bertholdt asked with a great deal of anxiety. Reiner sat wordlessly, staring at the ground where Eren stood as opposed to at Eren himself. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of honing my skills. I _am_ the coordinate after all. And you’ll do what I say. Watch,” Eren approached the cell, looking directly at Bertholdt. “Move your arms,” Bertholdt watched in horror as his body disobeyed his mind, his arms bending to Eren’s will. “I can’t influence your minds, you’re intelligent. But if you’re titans, and connected to the coordinate…” 

Bertholdt and Reiner’s stomachs both dropped in realization. They were completely at Eren’s mercy. 

Eren unlocked the cell, stepping inside. He grabbed the blade he had brought down, and turned to face Reiner. The chain around his neck was undone, Reiner’s head rolling down towards the ground. He worked quickly, lopping off all four of Reiner’s limbs easily, blood spraying over the room. Reiner cried out in pain, Eren kicking him in the torso. He turned to Bertholdt and approached. 

“You monster! You devil!” Bertholdt yelled in response to Reiner being butchered, Eren not reacting at all. 

“Quiet. Still. Stay,” Eren commanded, Bertholdt’s limbs going completely slack as Eren undid the chains that had restrained him for… weeks? Months? He was completely unrestrained… but couldn’t move. He couldn’t transform and save Reiner anyways. “Good.” 

Eren stepped outside of the cell, locking it back behind him and leaving them both unrestrained: Bertholdt bending to his will as coordinate, Reiner limbless. Reiner’s sobs were the only sound in the room. 

“Bertholdt. Go to Reiner, comfort him,” his body betrayed him, Bertholdt crawling over to his sobbing companion. Reiner’s eyes opened as he felt Bertholdt’s hands stroking his face. It… didn’t feel right. Where was the love? There was just fear. “Take off all his clothes, then strip,” 

No. _No. **No.**_ Bertholdt’s hands moved, taking off the ruined remnants of all Reiner’s clothes, leaving his torso nude, the stumps of his limbs steaming as they slowly regrew. Whatever Eren was planning… Reiner would just be limbless. He peeled his clothes off, sitting nude in the cold cell. 

“You love him, don’t you? Kiss him,” Eren ordered, Bertholdt sick to his stomach as he found himself forced to obey Eren’s orders. 

“Reiner, I’m sorry, I…” Bertholdt lifted Reiner up, Reiner turning his head away. He’d never once turned away when Bertholdt tried to kiss him, but this was different. It almost felt like Eren was trying to forcibly kiss him. 

Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s cheeks and forced Reiner’s face to his, pushing his tongue into Reiner’s mouth. Reiner made a lot of distressed noises, with several “stops” peppered in as Bertholdt’s tongue invaded his mouth. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner in an embrace, holding him in what should be a tender position as tears flowed down his face. 

“Eren! Stop this!” Reiner got out, tears running down his cheeks. Eren scowled at Reiner, rage burning in his eyes. 

“You want me to stop? Did you ever stop and think about all the thousands of lives you cost? _Did Armin want Bertholdt to stop when he cooked him?_” Eren spat with venom. He reached for a knife on the table outside the cell, tossing it inside through the bars, within arm’s reach of Bertholdt. “Maybe you should know how it feels, being stabbed in the back by someone you care about. Bertholdt, do it,” 

“No, no, no, stop, don’t!” Bertholdt panicked as his body reached for the knife, his mind begging his hands to stop. An arm wrapped around Reiner, pulling his form closer to him, Reiner’s whimpers directly in Bertholdt’s ear. The other arm turned the blade towards Reiner’s back, plunging in directly between two ribs before pulling out, plunging in again more shallowly and dragging along Reiner’s back, tearing the flesh open and blood covering his back, a good deal of it getting onto Bertholdt’s hands. 

Reiner’s sobs directly into Bertholdt’s ear shattered his heart. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Reiner, I don’t want this! I love you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Bertholdt cried, his arms holding Reiner tightly against him. He buried his nose into Reiner’s shoulder, the smell of blood thick in the air. He could feel Reiner’s chest heaving against his. 

“How sweet,” Eren mused, his eyes glazed over. It was like Eren had died and some sort of _thing_ was in his body instead. “Bertholdt. Stroke him,” 

“No! Don’t make me do that,” Bertholdt pleaded as his hands moved to fondle Reiner’s crotch, the flesh soft. It’s not like Reiner or Bertholdt had even been remotely close to aroused in a long time. Reiner’s face contorted in a mix of horror and disgust and sorrow as Bertholdt obeyed, his lover licking his neck. “Reiner… I’m sorry. Forgive me,” Bertholdt choked out as he stroked Reiner. 

“I know… it isn’t you,” Reiner said quietly, gnashing his teeth as Bertholdt mechanically pumped his cock. It didn’t feel like Bertholdt. Bertholdt was tender and gentle, and liked pressing sweet kisses to his temples. This was cold and sterile and painful. “You wouldn’t ever hurt me,” 

Eren watched, fascinated, as the two spoke with one another. “Is this what monsters look like when they’re in love?” He stood, picking up his chair and moving it closer to the cell before he sat back down. “It almost seems human. Like when you ate with us and lived with us for so long,” Eren mused. 

It really wasn’t Eren anymore, Reiner and Bertholdt were both sure of it. Something inside him died with Armin. The thing that took his place was a monster. 

Neither responded. “Bertholdt. Fuck him.” 

“Please, Eren, _stop!_ Don’t make me do something like that,” Bertholdt begged, alarmed as his hands gripped Reiner’s torso tightly. 

“Don’t, please,” Reiner begged at the same time, thrashing about in an attempt to get away. Not that it would’ve mattered. He couldn’t run, Eren had made sure of that. 

“Don’t you love each other? Isn’t that what people who love each other do?” Eren challenged, Bertholdt still obeying his direction. “Oh, you might need something to use for lube. I have an idea,” 

Bertholdt reached for the blade, slicing open Reiner’s back again, blood pooling in his hands and Bertholdt watching in disgust as he slicked his erection with Reiner’s blood. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to stop this madness. If he could just break out of Eren’s control, at the very least he could slit Reiner’s throat and then his own, setting themselves free from this hell. 

Reiner winced uncomfortably as Bertholdt lowered him onto his cock, pressing against his entrance but not penetrating yet. It was going to hurt, he knew it. This wasn’t at all like those warm summer nights when they’d sneak off for alone time. This was… like Eren raping him. With Bertholdt’s body. Tears streamed down Bertl’s face as he leaned forward and nuzzled Reiner’s face. 

“I’m sorry, Reiner,” Bertholdt whispered as he forced Reiner down onto his cock. Reiner wailed at the feeling of being forcibly penetrated, without proper lubrication no less. It burned, it felt like he was getting split open. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Bertholdt repeated as he used his hands to lift Reiner up, forcing him back down. 

How long did it go on for? Neither of them were sure, Reiner’s eyes eventually glazing over and him becoming unresponsive. Bertholdt had stopped, too, no more tears and no more protests. 

“Hm. Guess it worked,” Eren mused, watching the two silently move. “Go ahead and stop. This is done,” 

Bertholdt wordlessly pulled Reiner off of him, staring blankly. Reiner stared back at him, but with nothing behind those eyes. 

“By the way, I’m going to show you more mercy than you ever showed us,” Eren said. “I’ll leave you a present. Do with it what you wish,” He gestured towards the serrated knife on the floor, still coated in Reiner’s blood. “I’ll leave your smocks here just in case. Even if you do kill yourselves, you can’t be strung up naked, after all,” 

With that, Eren made his leave. 

What was that thing? Where did Eren go? Were the islanders actually devils? 

It didn’t matter. Bertholdt was free to control his own body again, unrestrained. He couldn’t turn into a titan down here, but he lacked the strength to do so anyways. He grabbed the knife and went over to Reiner, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Reiner’s eyes opened, glancing up. 

“I’m sorry,” Bertholdt said, Reiner staring back at him. 

“I’m sorry too,” Reiner stared at the floor, his limbs about halfway regenerated to the knees and elbows. “For getting us into this,” 

“I won’t let Eren kill you, I promise,” Bertholdt said, fumbling with the knife. “If we’re ever born again, Reiner…” Bertholdt pressed his hand to his face, choking back a sob. “I’ll find you. And we’ll be happy. In a less cruel world. Can you wait for me until then?” 

Reiner smiled a sad, defeated smile. “Of course,” He sighed, his stomach twisting in terror and relief at the same time. “I’ll always wait for you,” 

Bertholdt pressed the serrated edge of the knife to Reiner’s neck, slitting it quickly. Reiner’s eyes darkened, the wound bleeding profusely. Bertholdt paid no mind to the body, bringing the knife up to his own neck. He breathed in, then out, slowly, and cut. 

The blackness was warm and soothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect more rape/non-con fic from me, this is a one-off thing. Dub-con also highly unlikely, not really my thing at all.  
Comments not really wanted here, truthfully. I don't like this ficlet that much.


End file.
